I'm In Love With My Best Friend
by callmeRy
Summary: Beca and Chloe are best friends since they were only children. Enjoy. Hopefully. I don't own Pitch Perfect.


**I wrote this Fic. based on Best Friend by Jason Chen.**

 **Enjoy. Hopefully.**

 **Thank you for reading. I'm opened for suggestions.**

* * *

"I'll always be there for you, Chlo."

That's what I said to you years ago. We were only ten back then, and you just lost your best friend, Aubrey. Well, your number two best friend. Because I was the first. Still am. It had been three years since we had become friends. Best friend.

Anyhow, Aubrey had to move to Atlanta, and you were sad. You were so sad that day after saying goodbye to her at the playground. So naturally, as your best friend, I offered to stay the night at your place.

And as a softy, naturally, you cried your eyes out that night. In my arms.

"Wh-why she ha-had to mo-move away?" You sobbed. "Nana ju-just died. A-and now Bree left too."

It was uncomfortable for me. Having a skin-to-skin contact had always been uncomfortable for me. Still is. But I patted your back, sighing deeply before I told you, "I'll always be there for you, Chlo."

"Pr-promise?" You sobbed.

"Pinky promise." I replied.

Finally, a faint smile appeared on your face. You wiped your tears with the back of your hand, and said, "But you don't do pinky promise."

"Meh..." I tried to be nonchalant. "I can make an exception this time. For you."

When I saw the goofy grin on your teary face, I hurriedly shrugged and added, "Whatever. It's not a big deal."

You simply stared at me with knowing look. You could always read me like an open book. You still can.

I remember how it felt when the heat slowly spread all over my cheeks to my ears, so I scolded, "Do you want to do it or not?"

You sucked your teeth. And I knew you were trying to hold your laughter before you said, "Give me your pinky now, you silly."

With bored-looking face, I raised my left pinky, and you linked it with yours in a heartbeat.

That was the moment I felt something in my stomach. Fluttering sensation to be exact. But I didn't know what it was back then. And it felt weird. So I pulled my hand back quickly and complained, "Ew... You got snots all over your hand."

"Oh you love my snotty hand." You teased with toothy grin.

And that smile. Damn it! That smile worsened the tingling sensation in my stomach. And I knew I was blushing. So I muttered, "You wish."

You wiped your nose with your hand, and rubbed it on my arms.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" I scrunched my face in disgust. Not over dramatically. Clearly not. I was not a drama queen. Still isn't. I am the definition of calm and collected. I'm cool.

"You are disgusting, Beale." I said with my face still scrunching.

"Oh you also love disgusting me, Mitchell." You said again. Still with that same damn blinding smile.

I remember how I rolled my eyes in mock annoyance. But it only made your smile grew even wider. Then you simply nuzzled you nose under the crook of my neck and sleepily said, "You have to keep that promise, Becs."

I simply hummed shortly. In mock annoyed tone. And just like that, we fell asleep wrapped tightly to each other. And after that night, it became our thing. Still do.

Years passed by and we were still best friend. Even though we didn't exactly have the same circle of friends.

You had always been one of the most popular kids. While me? I was the emo kid that parents told their kids to avoid. Still am. Proudly.

You were my only friend even until we're in high school.

You were the captain of the cheerleader's squad, captain of debate team, student of the year three years in a row, a valedictorian, and the best graduate.

Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. You were the figure that every girl wanted to be, and every parents wanted to have as a daughter in law. You still are by the way.

And that was the reason why everybody wondered. Confused. Stunned even. When they found out you were best friends, with me.

I was the loner and rebel that spent too much time playing with music instruments and mixing board in the music room. I was also the only DJ at our school radio. To which people rarely listened to.

And that was it. Me.

But you never cared about what people think of us.

It wasn't a surprise at all that ever since I came out in middle school, so many girls hated you because they wanted to date me. You know, they were intrigued to see what I have that made you stay as my best friend.

And the rebellious mysterious vibe, the ear piercings, and tattoos? Those were all pants dropping. Still are. I was charming. Still am.

While on the other hand, all of the boys wanted to punch me on the face. You know, because they wanted to date you, and they were always jealous of me. Your best friend. And up until now, men still find me threatening to their relationship with you.

Thankfully, I was a badass. Still am too. So nobody dared to bully me. Or you. People were scared of my deathly left hook. Still are. As tiny as I might seem, I hold a black belt in karate. So... good for them.

Be scared peasant. For I am the almighty. And the fearless. I am fierce and feared.

 _Except for her._

Nope.

 _Yep. Until now. Maybe till the kingdom come._

Not listening to you.

Back to my story. So... here we are. 21 years old. And still best friends.

 _Just best friends._

Shut up, brain!

Oh. I forgot. See that italic words? It's my brain. Talking to me. Commanding me. Mocking me. Ignore him.

 _You can try._

I roll my eyes and sigh.

Then I put my attention on you. Staring at you through the window from the living room of The Bella's house.

You just come back from a date with your douchey boyfriend. Your on and off douchey-cheating-bastard boyfriend in almost a year. Tom.

Or as I prefer to call him; _Tommy_. The scaredy cat jocks.

Oh. I forgot to mention. We are in our senior year in college. And with your super power, you convinced me to join this... cult with a bunch of weirdos who sing a lot of covers. Only with their-

 _Yours too._

Ugh... I mean _our_ mouth. What do they call it again? Uhm... Ah... Acapella.

And surprisingly, I have been staying with The Bella. Being the captain even. Four times in a row. Sad. I know. It's degrading. Humiliating. Disgusting even. I didn't want to, but I had to.

 _You love it. You love them._

I'll just pretend you didn't just say that.

Okay. I joined The Bella. How? Why?

Because of that damn freaking pout you had. Still do. And damn it! The things I would have done when you give me that damn-will-bending-freaking pout. I might be the king for all of other peasants. I am the ruler. But every king bend to their queen. And so do I. To you.

Hold on a second. Did I just refer you as a queen? _My_ queen? Oh no no no no.

 _Oh for god's sake, Mitchell. Just admit it already._

I groan loudly. And that, certainly raise suspicions to our sisters. The Bellas. Who apparently, have been watching me all along while I was staring at you intensely. Still am.

"You do know that you can't just keep staring and praying right, humpty dumpty?" Aubrey teases me.

Yep. Aubrey. Remember the annoying stick ass kid I mentioned in the beginning?

Oh. I didn't mention the annoying stick-ass pain in my ass part, did I?

Yeah. But it's the truth.

So anyway, she came to the same college with us. And while Chloe was over the moon when we found out, I was uh... let's just say that I wasn't thrilled. At all. We were sworn enemy. Still are.

But she is your number two best friend. So, as your number one best friend, I'll just uh... try to tolerate her. Have been trying. Oh who am I kidding. I'm still failingly trying. Yet trying nevertheless.

Why? Why would I try?

Again. For that damn-will-bending-infuriating-freaking-undeniable pout.

"Shut up Posen." I say with full force of annoyance. Plus my trademark signature eye rolling. See? Trying. At least I replied to her.

"Be nice to my girlfriend, shorty." Stacie says with a teasing look.

Again. I just roll my eyes.

True. Stacie and Aubrey. The slack ass with the stick ass.

Unbelievable! I know!

Either the universe really knows what it's doing, or it simply doesn't have any idea what it's doing. At all. Seems like the later.

I understand though. Maybe. Somehow. Partly. I mean, Stacie is crazily smart. Not to mention the killer body and the sexy vibe she carries around. I can see the appeal.

But Aubrey? Oh come on! She is indeed attractive. But her personality? Even a group of wasps is nicer compared to her.

 _Easy there..._

I take a deep breath and blow it out slowly through my mouth.

 _Calm down Mitchell. It is none of your business._

Then I just put my attention on you again. What took him so long to say good night to you? I can see it through the window that you are kind of having an argument. You seem angry. But you're still cute though. With that scrunched forehead, rosy cheeks, hands on the hips.

I sigh again.

I just want to touch and caress the crinkle on your forehead. Squeeze your cheeks until you laugh. That always do the trick. Every single time you are upset. I just have to press my palms on your cheeks, and poof... gone are all of the upsetting stuff out of your system.

I'm that good. When it comes to you anyway. I am. That good.

"Aw!" I yelp and rub my cheek. "What the fuck Fat Amy?!"

Yep. The dingos strangler just pinched me on the cheek.

"You have to stop staring at her, Shawsank." Fat Amy says. "Just hit it already. Get it on!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I mutter with my cheeks flushing red. Thankfully, I have my cover. The pinching.

 _Nice safe. Unlike you. Too cheery. But it can work._

See? I can be a person with silver lining. I'm not always dark and twisty. Rarely positive and optimistic. But still happen. Rarely. That's why people should cherish it when it happened.

"Oh it will be a dream comes true and relationship goal for everybody." Emily chirps in with her glimmering wide eyes. "I mean, you've been best friends since forever. Imagine if you two fall in love with each other. Get married. Have a bunch of red headed scowl-faced children. It will be perfect. Just like in the movies."

I simply roll my eyes and say in bored tone, "Dream on, legacy."

All four of them are giggling. It seems to me they know how I feel about you. I might uh... have a tiny crush on you. Just a little bit.

 _Rea...lly?_

U huh. No big deal. I have a crush on girls all the time.

 _U huh. Except this tiny crush you have, have been going since you were ten Mitchell._

Okay. Not just tiny bits. Maybe a little bit bigger than tiny. As the size of a golf ball. Maybe.

 _U huh. I believe you. 100% believe in you. And since I am you. So yeah. You believe in you._

Good for you. And me.

 _And I looooove movies. With all of the cheesy happily ever after in them. I also love Warren. My dear daddy. And I'm not gay. And Jes-_

Okay! I'm in love with her! Like ready to jump into the water from the cliff kind of love. Since forever! I admit it! Happy now, stupid brain?!

 _Why wouldn't I? I am you. Remember?_

Look, brain. I admit it. I've been in love with her. Since God put Adam on earth. But I can't tell her. It will ruin everything we have. Our friendship.

 _Or maybe take your friendship up to the next level._

No. There is no way she will like me, let alone love me the way I feel about her. No way in hell and heaven. It's too unreal. If I ever tell her, she'll hate me. And I can't let her slip away. I'd rather have her as best friend than nothing at all.

 _Give it a shot. You'll never know unless you try._

Ugh... What the fuck is wrong with me? Talking to my own brain? Why am I having this conversation in my mind? I'm going crazy. Because of you.

 _Seems like you're crazy. About her._

Oh damn it, Brain! Shut up!

I huff again for the umpteenth times.

"Out with it already, shorty." Stacie teases me. Clearly because they all have been watching me squirming on my seat. That's what happen when I talk to my smartass brain. About you. In my mind. "You'll have an aneurysm if you keep it in your head. I can see your throbbing vein on your forehead. Threatening to blow up."

And it certainly makes them all laugh. But what can I do other than stabbing them with my deathly glare?

Just when I'm ready to yell at them for making fun of me, I hear the front door slammed shut and feet stomped to upstairs.

I just stare at them in confusion.

"Go, knight in shining armor." Aubrey teases me. "Your princess is broken hearted. And she needs your cuddle."

"Am not a knight in shining armor." I mutter with my arms crossed on my chest. "She's not my princess. And she can deal with whatever it is on her own."

"Huh." Stacie simply chips in.

I can feel their eyes on me. But I just keep my attention on the TV. I'll just keep on watching this interesting show about uh... whatever the show is showing. But I'm getting antsy and I can't help to tap my fingers on my arms impatiently while glancing toward the stairs.

 _You know you want to check on her. You always do._

Okay, I wave the white flag.

I simply huff and stand up. Rolling my eyes in annoyance when my so called sisters giggle again. I just leave them and go to the kitchen to get your favorite ice cream. I always keep my stocks up. Just in case any situation like this arise. And it happens. A lot.

Their laughter just become louder as I stomp my feet to your room. But I just ignore them.

"Chlo..." I call softly as I knock on the door.

"Go away!" You snap from inside of your room.

But I know you. You can yell all the way you want, but in a second you wi-

"Omph."

Yep. You have pulled me in, and hugged me tightly.

Like I was trying to say. You can yell all the way you want. But you will do this. Pull me in and cry on my shoulder. You have always been like that.

"Alright... I know... I know..." I say with a sigh while patting your back gently. Then I just put the ice cream on the nearest desk without pulling away from you.

And you drag me to the bed before pushing me to lay on my back so you can rest your head on my chest. Cry on it to be exact.

This has become a thing between us. A boy break your heart, you will come home crying, and I will be the one who put the pieces back together.

It has always been like this since you started dating. Which is in middle school.

And since you are so, so great, and smart, and amazing, and wonderful, and stunning, and beautiful, and breathtaking, and...

 _Keep going._

Okay. What I meant to say is, you are great. And every single man in Barden wants to date you. Hold it. I think every single man in the universe would be stupid for not wanting to date you.

 _Including you._

Quit it, brain.

Err... not my point. My point is... because there are so many people want to date you, and you say yes to all of them, it makes this, having you crying on my chest for being broken-hearted, happens a lot. I have lost counts of how many times we do this.

But I'm always here by your side. Every single time. Just like I've promised you eleven years ago.

Because I love you. Yep. I do. I have always been since we were only two snotty kids. I didn't know it back then. But I do now.

For the best feelings I have ever experienced in my whole life, happened when I'm with you.

Either it was us, jumping on the trampoline, feeling lighter than the air, and we didn't want to come back down. Not until your mom scolded us anyway.

Or in the moment like this. Having you, even with tears running down your face, in my arms, holding me dearly.

But again. I don't tell you. I won't. I can't. I don't want to ruin what we have. Because you are my best friend. Who happens to be the definition of rainbow and sunshine and everything in between. While I'm just... me. The same emo weirdo who spend too much times mixing songs.

You believe in true love and happily ever after. That's why you're not afraid of putting yourself out there, dating just anyone so you can find your prince charming.

Me on the other hand, I believe in hate at the first sight. And I don't do relation _shit_. Yep. That's right. It wasn't a typo. Pun intended. Whatever. So I do a lot of one night stand and no string attach. That's me.

In conclusion, we're as close as the north pole and south pole. Maybe the sun and the Pluto. Close. Right? Measurable.

And honestly? Love is just too unpredictable. Unlike in those crappy cheesy rom-coms or Disney movies you love the most. It's not always walk in the park.

I am so, so terrified if I mess it up with you. If I mess you up. Then who will be the one holding you and putting the pieces back together if it happens?

So I do what I do best. Be there for you. Holding you in silent while you're crying your eyes out. As a friend.

I can be the person that fall in love with her best friend and never tell her about it.

I mean, it's not only me, right? That's why they invented the term friend-zone.

And me? I am the king in the friend-zone land. Talking about eleven years of being in love with my best friend that I've already known since I was seven.

I can live with this. I hope. This is enough for me. Supposedly. Hopefully.

Your tears start to subside, and as on cue, I say, "Tiramisu?"

You simply chuckle and wipe your tears away. And I take it as a yes. So I pull up a bit to reach the ice cream on your desk. Then we eat ice cream while you complain about _Tommy_.

And being the best friend that I am, I listen to you. Cursing him whole-heartily for hurting you. Just like that. Until you smile again. Until you say, "You're the best, Becs."

"I know." I say smugly with a shrug.

After finishing a cup of ice cream, then you will fall asleep. Still in my arms. Where you're safe. Because I don't want to hurt you. I won't. Ever.

Unfortunately, in the morning, _Tommy_ comes to the house. As usual. With a bouquet of red roses. That you hate the most. Yet you run and wrap your arms around his neck to hug him.

While me? I'm just watching from the front porch. Trying so hard to hold myself from beating the crap out of his not so sorry ass.

I can feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Tell her, shorty." Stacie says with serious tone. "You don't want to be late. Not if it is with her."

I sigh and say, "I can't risk all we have, Stace. I love her too much."

"Well... You'll lose her anyway. Either for you or for someone else." She says again before walking back into the house.

The words stay though. She's right.

Maybe if I tell you, we'll have a chance. But because I'm emotionally stunted, you'd grow to resent me somehow. And I'll lose you in the end.

Or, I never tell you. Then you find your prince charming. And I'll lose you too in the end.

Whichever it is, I will lose you anyway.

 _Or... You tell her, and it turns out she loves every single bits and pieces of your emotionally stunted package._

Thank you brain. You do know how to encourage this emotionally stunted skeptic sarcastic package of myself. I'm touched. Moved even.

 _You're welcome. Glad I can help. Now go tell her. Who knows she loves the emotionally stunted skeptic sarcastic package that you have to offer._

No way in hell. And heaven.

 _Prove me wrong._

Hah! It's a trap.

 _Oh you're just as scaredy cat as Tommy, aren't you?_

Am not!

 _You so are..._

I hate you!

 _How? I am you. Remember?_

I roll my eyes and sigh again. Still staring at you, who are fake adoring the flowers.

 _He's going to kiss her now..._

I just sigh again.

Ugh... fuck it! It's now or never.

 _Go get her, tiger!_

I run to you and pull you away from _Tommy_.

"What the fuck, Mitchell?!" I can hear _Tommy_ yell angrily from behind. But I just ignore him and keep pulling you into the house.

You seem confused, but you let me drag you anyway. Once we're in your room, suddenly I lost my nerve. So I just stand there, rubbing my neck, shuffling my feet nervously, with my eyes on the floor.

Stupid, stupid, idiot Mitchell!

"Becs...?" I hear you call in confusion.

 _Say something..._

What?!

 _Anything..._

I close my eyes and blow out a freaking long breath from my mouth before I ramble, "Look, I know this is crazy. But I love you. I have been in love with you for a long time. I love you and I want to be with you. You are the one for me. And I want nothing but growing old with you. With all the love we have since we were still two stupid kids. And again. I know it sounds crazy. But-"

"Becs-"

"I know. I know. I know." I say to prevent you from telling me what I've known. Still with my eyes on my feet. "I know. You are my best friend and so I am to you. And this is a huge risk. But I will take the risk. It's a silly hope and stupid praying. To think that you'd ever fall in love with me. Your best friend. And I-"

"Becs!" You call me louder this time.

"No." I say as I raise my hand. Eyes still on my feet. "I'm not done yet. Like I said. It sounds crazy. I know. But you mean the world to me. And I also know that you don't feel the same. It's okay. I mean, I won't be okay. But I will be eventually. And I hope we can still be friends after this. I really, really don't want to lose you. So as hard as it will be, I want to stay friends with you. Because again, you mean the world to me. And I want to be there for you. Just like I promised you back when we were ten. And I want to keep that pro- umph."

Yep. She just cut me off. With her lips. On mine.

 _U huh..._

Okay. What?

 _She is kissing you._

I blink.

 _She is... kissing you._

I blink again. My eyes got wider.

 _She. Is. Kissing. You._

I just blink again. With wider eyes now.

 _She is freaking kissing you, you moron!_

And I just stupidly blinking my eyes again in disbelief.

 _Kiss her back, you idiot!_

So I do what my brain told me. Everything happen all in the same time. Closing my eyes. Kissing you back. Wrapping my arms around your waist. Pulling you closer. And for a moment, it clear out my mind. Kissing you shut my brain up.

And damn it! If it is not the best feeling I've ever experienced. Even with you.

After a while, I have to pull away when oxygen become emergency. But you don't pull back. You just simply rest your forehead on mine and try to catch your breath.

So do I.

"I've been waiting for you to say that to me for years." You say softly.

And I laugh.

Because I am the most emotionally stunted person, who has the most inappropriate brain in the whole world. I just have to laugh.

 _Damn you, Mitchell! Stop laughing your ass off!_

But I just can't help myself. So I keep laughing

And it makes you pout and grumble, "Becs..."

I hold my hand on my stomach, trying to hold my laughter when I say, "Sorry, Chlo. I uh..."

I laugh again. And you slap my arm. Still with that cute pout on your face.

"I just..." I try to tone down the laughter and steady my laughter. "I just feel so stupid. I... I mean, I've been in love with you since forever. I-I was so scared of telling you. And here you are. Kissing me while I was rambling out of my mind."

"Hmph." You keep your cute adorable pout on your face, with your arms on your chest. "I just told you I love you too."

"No you didn't." I say with teasing smile. "You said that you've been waiting for me to say those rambling to you for years."

"Becs!" You scold me with your cute-adorable-please-make-our-children-have-that-pout-kind-of-adorable pout.

I simply wrap my arms around your waist, grinning goofily when I say, "Say it."

You turn your face aside, still with that damn pout on your face. And I just can't help it. So I do one of the things I've been wanting to do since forever.

I kiss the pout away. And you smile onto my lips. And damn it! It still feels as amazing as the first one.

"I love you too." You say softly after we pull away.

I think this wide grin on my face is here to stay. Forever. Because I can't stop smiling. Not even when my jaw hurts.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

You simply stare at me with bored looking face.

"Oh." I respond. "The same reasons I rambled out."

"And you are a womanizer." You add with mock upset look.

"Not anymore." I reply with a smirk. "You see? I'm kind of in love with my best friend. Since forever. And she's worth more than the combination of every women in this whole universe."

You kiss my lips again. Chastely this time. But damn it! It still feels so amazingly wonderful.

"What about _Tommy_?" I ask. "Aren't you still with him?"

You smirk and say, "Not anymore. You see? I'm kind of in love with my best friend. Since forever. And she's worth more than the combination of every men in this whole universe."

And I simply chuckle. You too. Then we kiss again. And it still feels as amazingly earth shattering-ly wonderful.

So people, with this, I put down my crown as the king of the friend zone land.

I'm in love with my best friend. And she happens to be in love with me too.

Goodbye peasants. Best of luck, fellow friend zone-ian.


End file.
